Gargoyles: The Battle
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: To Demona, humans walking vermin, something she vowed to someday rid the Earth's crust of. They had betrayed her as well as her kind; the Gargoyles. Once, she had been his Angel of the Night, but, now she had become his worst enemy. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**I DO NOT OWN. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ORIGINAL STORYWRITERS.**

**Summary: **_To Demona, humans walking vermin, something she vowed to someday rid the Earth's crust of. They had betrayed her as well as her kind; the Gargoyles. For thousands of years, she made it her goal to destroy the species that now ruled the Earth. Time after time, her only love, Goliath, had tried to persuade her mind to travel in a different direction. Once, she had been his Angel of the Night, but, now she had become his worst enemy. Can The Angel of the Night make a breakthrough in Demona's mind, or will Demona triumph in her own victory of ridding of the humans?_

_Read if curious…_

_Remember: Curiosity killed the cat._

_But satisfaction brought him back. _

**Gargoyles:**

**The Battle: The Angel of the Night and Demona**

The tranquilizer hit Brooklyn on his right arm, penetrating the Gargoyle's tough flesh. Demona smiled predominantly as he fell to the ground.

"Gotcha," she said, blowing the tip of the tranquilizer gun.

Something caused Demona to pause, staring at the red Gargoyle.

What had she just done?

Why had she done it?

Demona shook the thoughts aside, and she glanced around the room. Every Gargoyle was down, all accept the leader, whom she saved for last. Xanatos had taken on the very Eliza Maza, who didn't seem to stand so much as a chance.

"Come on, detective, I should be on the ground right now!" Xanatos countered.

This seemed to set off Elisa, sending her into a rage. She jumped for Xanatos as Goliath yelled for her to stop. It was as if she couldn't even hear the Gargoyle's angry cries. She pounced, and Xanatos counter-acted, sending her flying into the wall. She slid down, now unconscious. Demona did not smile, as she had expected herself too. She simly stared at the human, then to Goliath. A throbbing sensation took over her mind, causing her to clutch the side of her head in pain.

"Goliath… we meet again," she said, ignoring the pain; the pain in her head, and the pain in her heart.

He stared at her, shocked for a moment, already weak from battling most of the night. She simply stared at him for a moment, frozen in thought.

_At every chance Demona had, she took to destroy the humans. They were walking vermin, something she vowed to someday rid the Earth's crust of. They had betrayed her as well as her kind; the Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. And warrior she destined to become. Small Clans around were all she had left. The rest of her brothers and sisters were destroyed by the mere humans the Gargoyles had sworn to protect. Her fears became reality as her true love, Goliath, sided with them, and made a vow to protect them. A veil was placed over Demona's eyes, and she only began to view the negative, something that more than swayed her view on humans. _

A pang hit her heart once more.

_His patience was something her own emotions could not bring forth. As much as her love for him overcame other emotions, it became rage when her eyes gazed his form. The rage overcame her love for him for a moment, transforming her into something she was not. She was angry, feeling betrayed. All she had ever wanted was for him to understand how she felt, and why she felt the way she did. It seemed his patience for helping the humans had overcome their love, though, she knew it had not. The entire time, she thought it was always the human's at fault. _

Goliath stared at her hesitantly. His eyes gazed the room, pausing at the human behind Demona. She need not look over her shoulder to know who it was.

_Now, another entity was trying to take the only sanity she had left; Elisa Maza had fallen in love with Goliath. This enraged Demona, burning her inside out. Never before had she felt so betrayed. It felt as if she had been swallowed by the human population, and then spit out in a bitter taste, landing forcefully upon a pile of desperation and envy. She indeed envied this Eliza Maza. She had always wanted to be the first in command, not to the Clan, but to Goliath's heart. In his inner eye, she knew he still felt love for her. They shared a bond that could not be broken over a thousand years of rage, or of a mere human the Gargoyles had trusted for only a few years time. _

Goliath stepped, and Demona acted quickly. She screeched, the sound coming out more as the sound a Banshee would make then a Gargoyle. Though, it was the sound she had made for so longer. Her battle cry from lost time.

_Time was what Demona could not retrieve, and each day this dwelled upon her, tearing her inside and out. Her heart was broken, and only one could stitch it together. For one thousand years she had lived without the one she had chosen to call her mate, but, for a thousand years she had become this demon, a creature of destruction and distrust. It was difficult to turn from this, and not as easy to run. _

Demona stood up straight once more, looking at Goliath. Her eyes scrutinized his body; his pose, his face, his eyes.

_Once she had seen her love once more, all thoughts had disappeared from her mind except for him. All that mattered was that he was there, and they were reunited. But, then Xanatos made an entrance, and she remembered the deed she had proposed to him. It was clear Xanatos trusted her. Foolish human… Though, Demona's rage for defeating humans was had not miraculously disappeared, and her mind's eye was full of rage once more. Goliath was there, but he did not see the way she did. He was blinded by the kindness and patience he had for humans, though he had been betrayed._

Goliath stared, confused, at the female Gargoyle before him. What was she thinking? It pained him to see her so. He could not move, frozen in step, scrutinizing her face, trying to piece together what was running through his enraged love's mind. He remembered the night they had been reunited.

_Demona spit out the first words that came to her lips, vile and full of distaste. Her love was right- the century's had made her cold, hard. Oh, how difficult it was to turn away from all she had known for over one thousand years. She couldn't register what her actions were, and before she could blink, her love lay at her feet, blinking back tears as she held a gun to his chest. He could not withstand this weapon- even she knew this. Though, her rage for him to understand was admirable. She could not think straight, and refused to look into his eyes. It was as if another being had taken control of her body and mind, and pushed The Angel of the Night into a crevasse in the back of Demona's mind. _

Where had Goliath's Angel of the Night gone?

_From then on, The Angel only made a presence when Demona looked into Puck's mirror, or into Goliath's eyes. Though, Demona refused to become weak, and look into the only being she had ever loved own eye's. They would make her soft, and she pushed The Angel into the back of her mind, ignoring its pleas and cries for its love's safety and resonance. From then on, Demona was not the same Gargoyle she had once been, nor did she let The Angel overcome her own thoughts. Every attempt at destroying Goliath and the clan, every fetal moment with mere humans, The Angel was at the back of Demona's mind, crying, sobbing for her to stop and collapse. _

Demona's mind shot back to reality with a jolt. At last, she had Goliath at her whim. He became prey to her, weak and destructible. She thought fast, and pushed him down into a corner of the old castle dinning hall. He struggled for a breathe, for the strength he knew he currently did not have. He had not wanted to destroy her as much as she had not wanted to destroy him. But, the Angel of the Night was gone, and Demona held the gun to Goliath's head.

Every chance before that she had to rid of Goliath, her plans had been faltered. She did not know if she would actually be able to finish her plans. Always, they were obstructed by the clan, or by Xanatos. Every shot fired, Goliath had been at risk. Deeply, she knew he would never become hurt or killed of her account, which was one reason she kept her plans forth, continuing to aim the gun, or punish the weak. Now, there was no one to stop her from what she would do. No one left to stand in Demona's way of riding Goliath from the Earth.

Though, her attempts became weakened, as she held the gun to Goliath's head, feeling her own head throb with pain. The gun slipped in her claw, her talons unable to grasp it as it fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. Her head throbbed with the agony of one thousand years, the wall of agony, betrayal, and rage crumbling into a pile of stone. She fell to her knees as The Angel pushed forward, begging her not to hurt the one she loved. Demona's head split into two; it was between her mind and her heart. She didn't know what to do. Goliath would not accept her after all she had put him through. She would not accept herself after all she had been forced to reconcile.

Her vision was clouded, and mind throbbing with grief and agony. What now could she do? For so long she had carried out what she thought was her. The Angel's begging began to turn into demands. The Angel demanded Demona come to a clear fortress, for once, under control of her own actions. What she had known for most of her immortal life was not what was important, and she had let this blind her mind's eye. Though, what was important now, she had doubts she would ever be able to retrieve. She no longer wished to pursue Demona, but become The Angel once more. But, how could she be accepted after all this? There was only one way out, and that way became clear to Demona.

Goliath stared at Demona, confused and concerned.

She opened her eyes, only blurs of her surroundings filling her vision. She saw Goliath, staring at her, confused and cautious. He was just as torn as her, though, he never let it show. That was one thing they had had in common. Though, she was not letting her own show, and he could see it. He knew her the way no one else could, or ever would. She knew this, and, with all her attempt, pushed the gun his way. He looked confused, staring at the gun as if it were Puck, making a silly face. She pushed the gun even further, until her talons grazed his own. Sparks ignited, and she could feel it, after one thousand years of being alone.

Her love stared at her, a pain filling his eyes that she could not describe. He knew exactly what she wanted, though he did not want to fulfill her wishes. She meant everything to him, even the pain she had caused him over the past few years. After time, Goliath had learned her true story, not the simple, empty words she had given him when they had been reunited. When Xanatos had told him, it made him stop and think about her point of view. Time was but a moral that must be learned to deal with, as well as pain. Mistakes were made by everyone, and though he had thought his Angel had stopped loving him, he now knew she never had.

Demona knew Goliath now had knowledge of her story. How she had been in a state of woe once she found what had been done to her love and the Clan. For so long, she had blamed the humans for what had been done, but when true reality hit, she realized it had been her own fault from the beginning. Though, it was hard to run from something you have known for so long. She could not be accepted now- it was near impossible- foolish to even think of. She was angry at herself, and there only seemed to be one way to solve it.

"Just do it."

Her voice came out in agony, and raged. Tears filled her saddened eyes, and she closed them, letting the salty streams make their way down her cheeks. Her talons closed into fists, clenched in front of her exposed torso. She wanted him to get it done with. Was it possible that she could now come to peace with herself?

"No."

Her love's voice broke her thoughts, stronger then she could ever be. He no longer felt weakened by Demona's failed attempt to rid of him, but at what she wanted him to do for her.

"Please…," she cried.

She refused to open her eyes. Never before had she been so weak, though she couldn't help it.

"Why had you not told me anything before? If only you had told me that night we had been reunited…," Goliath's voice trailed off.

"I couldn't. I feared you wouldn't love me as I do you, and that it would result in this." Demona sighed. "Though, it seems it already has." She heard the other's begin to arise, moving slightly from the other side of the room. Hudson's voice filled the air, weak, but cautious.

"Be careful, lad, it could be her trickery."

This brought more tears to her eyes, crouched over on the ground. She growled a low growl from deep in her chest. The elder one had a right to treat her with such disrespect, as she had done to him for so long.

"No," she heard Goliath say.

"What!?" Brooklyn asked, pure hate spitting from his words.

More tears escaped her dull eyes. She heard the metal of the gun crunching in Goliath's claws, and being thrown to the ground.

"Before, this was Demona, correct?" Goliath asked.

Heads must have been nodded, as she could not hear any words emancipate from any of the beings that stood across the room.

"Isn't this Demona?"

Eliza's voice sounded hurt. Was she pained to see that Goliath still stood for the love he had known for so long, even though she had been his worst enemy for the past time?

"No. What had been here before was Demona. What lies here now, is someone else. Someone who had sworn a life to the destruction of a species she could not fathom. It had turned her own mind into rage and betrayal, and everyone around her was distrusted. Even I."

"Stubborn fool…," Demona whispered, slightly smiling.

Goliath chuckled softly at her words, continuing. "Now, the barrier she had set has been broken. It may have taken her a while to realize what she was really doing, though time is simply a moral, in which we learn. She wants out, which is the reason she handed me the gun."

Her love had understood everything. He knew her better then she knew herself. But, how could he take her after all this time. How was it possible for him to still love her after what she had done? She was disgusted with herself for even attempting to hurt him, their daughter, or the Clan. Though, the past cannot be reversed, and there was no way the clan would ever trust her once more. More tears arose to her eyes, and her thoughts consumed her, burning her inside and out.

"Were her thoughts… suicide?" Lexington's voice shattered her thoughts.

"No…," Angela's soft voice whispered, sounding so much like her own mother. "Mother…"

This cut Demona even deeper, striking at her already broken heart.

"Indeed," Goliath answered solemnly.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her form, holding her tightly to their chest. It was him, the arms she had craved to be in for so long. It was her love, and though he may not trust her, it still felt good to be in his arms again, after so long of being alone to defend for herself. She could only utter a simple word under her breath, and feared he had not heard it.

"I'm… sorry."

She knew this would never be enough for the pain and suffering she had caused him. She knew he would probably never take her back, as she wouldn't if she was in his position.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he answered quietly.

She felt the comfort of his wings around them, the soft flesh keeping her trapped in his arms. Though, she had no quarry with this position, and hoped she would be in it once more.

"Then… who is she now?" Elisa asked quietly, no doubt confused by Goliath's words.

"She… is my Angel of the Night."

**A/N**

**Demona is a vicious name for this misunderstood character. Not an entire lot of people understand how Demona feel's, or why she feels this way. There are reasons behind every logic, even why Demona has begun attempted assault against her own Clan, and even her own mate. Her vision was clouded behind a veil of what she had been taught for one-thousand years. This is longer than just a few years. I hope people learn to accept this, and learn to appreciate her more.**

**I also wrote this story because I hate the pairing Goliath/Elisa. It just… doesn't seem to fit in my own mind's eye.**

"**Remember, you and I are one, now and forever."**

** -Goliath**

**True Love Never Dies**


End file.
